User talk:Pikapi
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- RE:Character infobox There are two ways this can end. You can either accept the little changes that I made, or I can delete the whole template. I have certain mandates that I have to follow as an administrator. Those mandates are not superseded by your personal preferences. -- Gnostic 16:03, March 12, 2012 (UTC) First of all, I did not threaten to delete your articles. I threatened to delete the template. In such an event, the articles would remain mostly intact, though any information placed within the template would be lost. As for why you can't just categorize articles as you see fit, the decision was made long ago by someone else that we do not organize characters by their creators, as all articles are already organized by author. The addition of that criteria to our organization scheme would require the creation of a shitload of new categorical infrastructure, and I have neither the time nor the inclination to create that infrastructure (not to mention recategorize almost 1,000 articles) just to satisfy your peculiarities. -- Gnostic 06:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) As someone who recently spent six weeks in rehab for addiction, I can tell you that there are always negative consequences when you follow your compulsions instead of following the rules. Already, we had a new guy decide that he wanted to use your infobox template instead of the standard one. Thankfully, I fixed that before you started creating a whole new system of organization guided by your little anal twinges. What you don't seem to grasp is that we can't just have one organization scheme for you and one for everyone else. Please just grow up and stop wasting my time. -- Gnostic 18:28, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Knowing you, I am almost certain you will have a problem with this, but feel free to review our conversation. That was unacceptable. I will not allow little jabs like that, if it happens again, even in the slightest, I will permanently shove a ban up your ass that it comes out your fucking nostrils. I am not as easy going as Gnostic, and If I have a problem, I'll force it away. You are beginning to become a problem. --Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 02:09, March 14, 2012 (UTC) It was a jab, an intention to annoy, and anger. The whole thing would have been fine without it, but your own emotions got in the way, and your potential to piss me off got a lot higher. Like Burken said, you can't win this battle, both admins have a problem with you. You could have easily avoided any hostile transaction, but you obviously were unable to realize this. What you call cynical, I call disrespect, and the loss of all of your respect on this wiki.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 03:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I have no issue with you co-authoring articles with TheRider, as long as you don't screw around with the infrastructure just for the sake of "personal preferences". As for your remarks elsewhere about being "infamous" for pissing off admins, I suspect you would have an easier time if you could learn to stop taking administrators' actions personally. Most of the time, we're just trying to do our jobs. -- Gnostic 21:46, March 14, 2012 (UTC) And you don't need to leave, if you had a problem with the infoboxes, we could rearange them, but we won't allow personailzed ones, it's just to messy. I'll let Gnostic do the rest of the talking, mostly because he is far more intelligent and less hostile, and little bit because your message made me laugh.Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 23:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Normandy, like Enterprise Hey there. Must be odd to see me pop up here. Anyway, I think I found a theme for your Mass Effect TV series. It's by the same guy who did the 'Commander Shepard' song, and an ME3 song called 'Take It Back'. Here it is, Best regards, That Damn Sniper, sniping. 16:28, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Regular, not exactly. Potential . . . perhaps. Once Dwindling Flame and Gaining Faith are over at HF, I'll have a summer free for new projects. And ones I haven't visited in ages. I've even got some stuff on the Hunger Games Wiki I've wanted to return to. I dunno, I think there's some amazing fan-created stuff out there. Just look around here, lol. If you ever want one more aboard a evil laugh-worthy plan, you know where to find me. Callibrating the giant guns, That Damn Sniper, sniping. 02:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Fletcher portrait Aye, that pic was created for your use. It's part of my long-term goal of gradually weaning everyone off of the habit of recycling pics from MEW and Wookieepedia. Glad you like it. -- Gnostic 21:19, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Wanna meet on the chat later? UndeadHero 23:04, April 2, 2012 (UTC) To share some ideas UndeadHero 00:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: John Shepard Yeah, request granted. You've got 2 days to salvage what you want. And while the idea of expanding characters is fun, it's something much more suited to a user page, no? Chaoswolf75 00:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Personalizatin & your Shepard If you're still keen, I am now acting admin who's active almost everyday. I read admin chat and I find their attitude deplorable, I believe in personal categories, so you're FREE to do so, along in adding in John Shephard of yours. I read the article, I liked it so idk why a admin would think it's a user page when it's clearly not. Having your take on Shepard on a user page wont get much views or readers. Have any questions, or even need helping in your categorizations, you can come to me (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 02:29, November 13, 2019 (UTC))